


Break Room Talk

by Chthonicichor



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Rough Sex, Violence, hatefucking, intox play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chthonicichor/pseuds/Chthonicichor
Summary: Thanatos and Alecto have an interesting friendship.
Relationships: Alecto/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Break Room Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Well this is something I’ve wanted to write for a while. Thanatos x Alecto, back in the days when Sisyphus was a problem and they were blowing off steam. It’s kind of funny, kind of violent, kind of horny. CW for rough sparring / violence, blood play, light intox play, semi-hatefucking between friends. Mostly consensual but rather impulsive and not as well negotiated as most of my BDSM fics just due to the relationship of the characters. ^-^

Several seasons had passed since Sisyphus had begun to wreak havoc on the divine realms, both the Underworld and Olympus alike. Finally, he had been dragged down to Tartarus without a hitch, Thanatos had finished catching up on collecting mortal souls, and things had returned to normal on the surface. Now, the Erinyes were the ones who dealt with Sisyphus, lashing their whip at him day in and day out as he pushed an impossibly heavy boulder up a hill, doomed to always roll back down as soon as he approached the top.

Before Sisyphus, Thanatos had been a god who followed orders without question. Pure intentions, simply to balance things, keep mortals dying with as much dignity as they could, and ensure everything was in its place, seldom thinking of anything besides the next task at hand.

Being bested by a mere mortal and chained in his own inescapable bonds had changed him. Perhaps so had being rescued by the unfavorable Olympian, Ares. Spending enough time with Ares after he had rescued him, the two had formed a close bond, something Than was afraid to find a name for.

Of course they were consorts, the nature of their meeting left that much clear. And that meant gifts. So many gifts, that Thanatos sometimes thought to tell him to  _ stop _ . It was humiliating, being showered with ridiculous lavish things he could never make use for, or couldn’t even  _ bring  _ into the underworld… The nectar, the ambrosia, all kinds of weapons, things that he claimed would show him the  _ gentler _ side of war, in spite of how he loathed it.

He loathed war, but he  _ adored _ Ares, in spite of how ridiculous the man could be.

Regardless, the abundance of lush contraband had gotten him into the habit of sharing some drinks with the Furies, in spite of how ridiculously forbidden the nectars of the gods were in the underworld. Occasionally, even before Than’s recent stint of disobedience, the Furies had made use of some of the nectar and ambrosia they found in various circumstances, and Death Incarnate may have indulged in  _ just a sip or two. _

Now, unwinding after work was the new normal, the often grim Chthonic gods were living like Olympians on their time off.

“Where in Tartarus are you getting this stuff, Than? I’m  _ not _ complaining, just wondering. It’s like you have a stash on the surface or something. And the mortals can’t drink this stuff, can they? It kills ‘em, instantly.” Alecto mused, on her third vial of nectar and  _ very  _ tipsy. She sat back against one of the stone columns, her foot swinging back and forth and occasionally tapping to the stone.

“You really want to know? I feel like you’d lose your mind if I told you.” He raised a brow, tapping his black nails along the next unopened vial, considering whether he had time to get any more intoxicated before his next appointment.

Megaera and Tisiphone went silent, though Tis usually was, and they stared at him along with the third fury.

  
Thanatos rolled his eyes, brushing his long white hair out of his face and huffing. “Really, you’re going to stare at me until I tell you? It’s not a big deal. It’s just. You know, one of the Olympians felt a bit bad that I had to deal with Sisyphus.” He muttered, trying desperately to be vague. He was a terrible liar, even if it wasn’t exactly a  _ lie _ .

“Yeah? Which one?” Alecto pressed on, lifting her knee to her chest, almost curled up against the pillar.  _ How is that comfortable, _ Than thought to himself.

“Ares…?”

“Why did you say it like that?”  
  
  
“Like what?”   
  
  
“Like you’re hiding something. We all know Ares saved you from Sisyphus, but c’mon, this is a  _ lot _ of ambrosia, Than. Plus you’ve been acting different. Is something going on? You aren’t…” She gasped, almost falling off the pillar, leaning forward intently. “You’re up there waging wars, aren’t you?!”

“What, no! I find war  _ repulsive _ .” He muttered through gritted teeth. “There’s no need for so many mortals to die so  _ violently _ . I respect Ares, but I don’t agree with his ways, and I won’t engage with them.” He paused, watching the grins on the three sisters’ faces. “We’ve been consorting for  _ unrelated _ reasons, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? He’s a ridiculous romantic, and I’ve about had it with his gifts, but you all seem to enjoy them.” He huffed, quite certain he’d never heard such cackles from the girls, wanting to teleport like he often did when embarrassed or overwhelmed.

Megaera shrugged as her chuckles died down a bit, “Come on girls, if Death and War ravenously making love means we all get to get drunk, I think we should be celebrating.” She smirked, glancing at Thanatos. “And congratulating him. Really, if Ares makes you happy, or whatever you want to call it… It must be nice.”

Alecto nodded in agreement, “Here’s to Lord Ares.” She raised her vial of nectar and downed the rest of it in one swallow. “And Than, banging like  _ dogs _ .” She howled with laughter, sliding down to the floor and tossing the empty vial into the Styx.

Than smirked a little and tried to hide his embarrassment, swirling the nectar around in his hand and sipping more. “It isn’t even like you would expect. He can actually be gentle. But, you know, there are days when it’s exactly what you’d expect.”   
  
“It’s too bad you don’t ever walk! I’ll bet he’d leave you walking crooked for days!” Alecto went on, in her usual brash vulgarity. “More than what  _ he’s _ like, I wonder what  _ you’re _ like, Than! I never imagined you would have sex! Wait, do you have sex? When you say he’s gentle, do you mean you hold hands and talk about your day?”

“Alecto.” Than scowled, dragging a hand over his face and letting his hair obscure about half of it. “Ughhh, of course we have sex, you  _ blackguard!! _ If you’re wondering what I’m like, I can tell you one thing, you’d  _ clearly _ be surprised. Ares is the one  _ walking funny _ at least half the time, first of all.”  
  
  
“You’re  _ lying _ .” Alecto hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Meg raised a brow. “Than, come on now. Whenever I kiss you, you turn into a puddle.”

“That’s different! That’s just kissing, and we’re talking about  _ you _ , Meg. Pretty sure it would be disrespectful to even try to best you, in that way… Now this brat.” Thanatos shifted, moving to float directly over Alecto, inches apart from her sharp grin. “Look, you’re just begging me to prove it, aren’t you? You want to spar again? Remember what happened last time?”

“ _ Last time _ was a fluke!!! How the hell was I supposed to know your ichor was going to make me pass out? I still drank so much of it I consider that a  _ win _ . And that was fighting, not sex.”  
  
  
Than snickered at the memory. “Isn’t it the same thing to you? The way you talk about it. The way you moaned when you were drinking poison from my veins.” He clutched her throat in his hands, letting his weight fall on her.

Alecto visibly shuddered, but squirmed under his grasp and pried his fingers away from her throat, baring those sharp teeth. “Everything is a competition for you, huh, Than?”

Tisiphone and Megaera watched them with interest, exchanging a glance.   
  
“Murr?” Tis growled with intrigue.

“He’s not going to hurt her. Or are you worried about him?” Meg laughed. It was more likely. Tisiphone loved Than, it seemed his take on death was much agreeable compared to that of her usual torture victims, who had been violent murderers in their mortal lives. “Even if they fight to the death, they’ll come back.”

Tis shrugged, taking an unconcerned sip of her nectar. She was content to watch the two play out their little competition.

Thanatos was larger and stronger, but Alecto had sharper parts, including teeth, nails, and armor. She flailed back upward as he pressed her down with his hands at her throat, eventually catching his eye with a nail and causing him to weaken. That was her moment, and she used it to push him down with a surprising burst of force, setting the ground beneath them briefly aflame to singe him.   
  
“Ghh.” Than groaned in pain, taking the brunt of the attack since she was holding him down.

“Hey, sorry, if I’m going to eat you, I need to cook you. You’re so damn  _ cold _ .” She smirked, dragging her teeth along his throat and drawing his ichor, though she let it drip, resisting the urge to poison herself as she bled him. Her nails dug into his chest, smearing the ethereal liquid over him, curious if it would numb him at all. It turned out it had to be ingested to be particularly effective, but it didn’t stop her from shamelessly messing around with his blood. The coolness on her fingers made her shudder, grinding her hips down against his.

It was hard to say if the gorgeous Death god or the violence itself got her more excited, but what really thrilled her was feeling that  _ Than _ was clearly hard underneath her grinding. “O-ooh, Than, do you like me?”

Than was a little flustered, barely even aware that he had gotten so hard, so wrapped up in the fighting and wrestling back against her. “Hnnh… You’re alright.” He huffed, grabbing her wrists and turning his body to slam her back down, met with some resistance, his wounds closing up quickly so that he stopped bleeding everywhere. Their arms trembled as he struggled to subdue her again, their muscular legs wrapping around one another in mutual attempts to prevent submission.

Regardless of the undying power struggle, the both of them were starting to grow warm and aroused, thighs locked, hips grinding unintentionally as they wrestled.

"Nnn. Fighting is different, you want to see if I can best you in the bedroom, just say so." Than growled, pushing his hips down and managing to shove Alecto back into the stone. This filled him with such pride he couldn't help but press his hips harder against her. His voice took a serious, almost chilling tone, yet it sounded like a moan all the same. "You're making me want it terribly."

Alecto struggled half-heartedly against him, admittedly surprised at how adamant he was about topping. No wonder he had managed to persuade Ares to take him, with a voice like that, it was hard to resist. “Than, do you think we should like, take this somewhere  _ private? _ I don’t exactly want the girls to get an eyeful.” She asked, watching him pause and think at her words.   
  
She took that moment of thought to strike, slamming him down on his back, laughing wildly. “Made you hesitate, Than! You can  _ never _ do that with me, learned your lesson?”

Alecto saw the look in his eyes shift from playful to enraged, and it sent chills down her very spine. “Oh, I fucked up.” She muttered quietly, just enough for Than to hear.

He slammed her to the ground, breaking chips from the stone floor with the weight of the impact. He tore into her throat with his teeth, biting hard, scraping his nails down her sides, tasting her ichor and spitting it out, not wanting to take a chance like she had. He had no idea what it would do to him, but he had a feeling much like the blood of Ares, it would make him feel even more enraged. She struggled against him, their nails and teeth marking one another’s throats and backs and sides profusely.

“You fucked up so bad, Alecto, you don’t cheat Death, you can  _ never _ cheat Death.” He moaned in her ear, his hair falling on her face as he let himself press her down, biting her lips slightly. In a sudden flurry, his hands squeezed around her throat and he smothered her with kisses, causing her to moan--  _ loudly _ . She used her nails to slice the skin of his fingers and pry his hands from her throat, wrestling with him again, drinking in deep kisses, her sharp teeth digging into his lip here and there, drawing just enough blood to make her feel drunk. (As if she wasn’t already.) Her hands trembled in his as she tried to flip him over again.

The thick heat of the moment was cut in two briefly by the First of the Furies: “Blood and Darkness, get a  _ room _ , you two. I’m cutting you both off at two of these things next time!!!” Megaera shouted, holding up her vial of nectar and sipping it as she took Tis by the arm and dragged her out so the two could have some privacy.   
  
“Murr?” Tis looked a little concerned, but followed her sister.

“They need this, trust me.” Meg muttered, “They’ve both been up my ass all week. Maybe later, they’ll be something close to calm.” This earned a soft contented purr from the Punisher of Murder as the two exited the room.

Alecto huffed as she strained against him, the kisses seeming to cause both of them to lose focus. Than looked up without letting go, glancing over to see that the other sisters had left. “Hm, we’re all alone.” He murmured, turning to face her, receiving a hard nip on the nose. “ _ Darkness _ .” He cursed, biting her back, this time on the throat.

They wrestled like that, flipping one another a few times, draining ichor, cursing each other, neither one letting up for even a moment. It seemed the exhaustion caught up to both of them eventually, Than slumping on top of her and cradling her face in his hands in a firm grip.

“I want you so bad.” He murmured, all pleasantries and banter gone to the Styx.

“I want you more, Death boy.” Her pained breaths returned the hunger, thumb running under his robes, pulling his leggings down until she felt his cool flesh. “Can we call it a draw?”   
  
“Fine.” He hissed, tearing off only the essentials, lifting her skirt and pulling down her leggings so he could press inside without much fanfare. She was warm and wet, having been ready for him for a while now. He arched his back and thrust, watching all of the rage leave her as the pleasure filled her, grinning at the sudden change. He had to admit, he felt sated as well, like the fighting was just a build up to this.

He started to thrust slowly, trembling as he sank deep inside of her, filling her completely over and over. She was actually quiet for the first time he could remember, staring up at him with a blank, mesmerized expression, then closing her eyes.

It didn’t last long, of course. The first few thrusts were something to be savored, like fine ambrosia, but Alecto and Than were sparring partners, at the day’s end. That connection didn’t end in the bedroom. Her hand swiftly wrapped around his neck, gripping under his chin, squeezing tight and digging her nails into his vital points just a bit.   
  
He froze, stopping his thrusts, and gripped her wrist. “No.” He slammed it down to the ground, bruising her on the stone. “Mine.” His tongue lapped her collarbone, tracing the rivulets of sweat and ichor, the deep pumps continuing until her insides trembled with submission.

“Nnnh, hate you.” She huffed, working her hips back against his, starting to entangle their legs again, trying to pry him off balance and shove him onto his back. It was no use. “I hate you so damn much Thanatos, always making everything a competition…”

“You’re the one fighting me, Alecto. It’s in our natures to fight. I don’t mind it.” He grinned, “But right now, you’re  _ mine _ . Better luck next time, okay?” His thrusts became more and more intense, a groan of pleasure ripping from him as tension coiled in his belly. “Mmh. Problem is you’re too reckless and impulsive… Uhgh. I’ll talk to you about this after.” He muttered, resting his forehead on hers and kissing her as he focused fully on pleasure.

Alecto relented, but she didn’t really give in. She was receiving, but not submitting. At the moment, this was exactly what she wanted, and the way she saw it, it was still a draw. She toyed with Than’s long, silken locks and used her tongue a little more than her teeth as they continued to kiss. “Good boy. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” She whispered into his lips, smirking.

“Hmf.” He squeezed her hip, grinning as he worked their bodies together in an intense grind, “Shut up.” His voice was soft and deep, vibrating against her lips, the warmth of the kisses causing them both to climb toward orgasm. He pressed her thigh slowly upward, shifting his angle so he could hit the depths of her, their breaths hitching, bodies squirming and throbbing together.

Finally, it was too much for Alecto, and she curled her upright leg around him and ground their hips together as she orgasmed, shivers hitting her core, slickness gushing around him.

“Look at you.” He chuckled, voice quivering as he slammed the last few thrusts into his own climax, burying his face in her neck as he pumped thick ropes of cum into her, shivering and smothering his moans against her shoulder. “Nngh. Needed that.” He whispered in her ear, playing with her hair slightly.

Alecto was silent for a long moment, her eyelids fluttering. Save for when she drank enough of his blood to kill a lesser god, he had  _ never _ seen her calm. He chuckled, catching his breath still.

Finally, she broke the silence. “Woah, Than. You can  _ fuck _ .”

“So I  _ did _ surprise you.” Than loved it when he was right.

“Big time. I thought you’d start crying or something.”   
  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” His nails dragged gently up her sides, and he sighed. “We should probably clean up. Work’s going to be calling.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

  
Reluctantly, they parted, cleaning themselves up and straightening their clothes, moving to sit against opposite pillars and just bask in each other’s glow for a short while.

“Well, I guess discretion is out the window.” Alecto muttered with a small flash of her teeth. “Meg and Tis saw the whole thing. I don’t think they’ll blab too much, but…”

“It’s not like I’m ashamed of it. A little surprised it escalated so quickly, but it was good.” Than said with a nod. “Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

“Eh, maybe.” Alecto sighed and stretched out, sitting up and huffing. “I feel like I can’t beat you, and that’s a tough break.”

“I meant the sex. Isn’t that different from fighting? Besides, I know what your issue is. You’re impulsive… You act too quickly, you don’t think things through. I’ll bet you could beat me otherwise.” He chuckled. “But I have fun with you no matter what.”

“Hmf.” She didn’t like the criticism, but she did like the idea of getting railed like that again. It was a conflict in her inner self. “Maybe it doesn’t have to be a contest.”

“It’s us, Alecto… It’s always a contest. But we can try.” He smirked, slowly floating into the air and stretching out his limbs. “Appointment time.” He grabbed his scythe from the corner, shaking off the last feelings of the nectar.  
  
  
Alecto nodded. “Time to torture that wretch you hate so much.”

  
Than raised a brow, biting his lip. “Never been so turned on as I am now.” He teased, a grin crossing his features.

“I’ll tell you every detail.” She swayed her hips as she turned around, cackling and wandering out of the chamber. Soon after, Thanatos was gone in a puff of green smoke.


End file.
